


shakes to share

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Ino's been waiting years for this date - it HAS to be perfect.





	shakes to share

They get a shake to share.

Sakura quirks an eyebrow. “You know I could drink a whole one, right? I’ve got the money for it.”

Ino waves her off. “Listen,” she says, jabbing a finger right in Sakura’s face. “I’ve been waiting for _years_ for you to get your act together and realize how much I love you. Years! So you better _bet_ I’m pulling out all the cliché lovey-dovey date shit. We’re splitting one and we’ll get our server to take a picture and it will be _cute as hell._ ”

She can’t help it – Sakura laughs, pinking almost to the color of her hair, and reaches across the table to take Ino’s perfectly manicured hand, interlacing their fingers. “I really do love you,” she says, even though it _had_ taken her forever to realize it was romantic and not platonic. “But I’m surprised you didn’t get me flowers, then!”

Ino pulls back, looking smug as hell, and pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket. She bites her thumb, pressing it to the _seal,_ and up pops a bouquet of flowers. “For you,” Ino says, presenting them with a flourish.

Sakura shakes her head. “You’re so _extra,_ ” she says, taking them and pressing her nose into the middle flower – they smell so nice, and she’s certain her brand-new-girlfriend and longtime best friend put a lot of work into choosing these. “What do they mean?” she asks, and smiles when Ino immediately starts her tangent.

They end up getting three shakes to split, and a million different photos, one of which is hopefully good enough for Sakura to put up on her wall. They all have to pass through the Ino Approval Process first, after all.

(Sakura wouldn’t have it any other way.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at 'ftcoye', where i take drabble requests. thanks!


End file.
